The following background information may present examples of specific aspects of the prior art (e.g., without limitation, approaches, facts, or common wisdom) that, while expected to be helpful to further educate the reader as to additional aspects of the prior art, is not to be construed as limiting the present invention, or any embodiments thereof, to anything stated or implied therein or inferred thereupon. In some instances it may be difficult to maintain the position of cargo in a moving vehicle as the forces of vehicular travel may tend to cause cargo to shift horizontally or lift vertically. For example, without limitation, high winds experienced in an exposed cargo bed such as, but not limited to the bed of a pickup truck may cause cargo to move around the cargo area or may even blow items from the cargo area. Furthermore, forces imposed on cargo from average acceleration, deceleration, and turning events whether in an exposed or enclosed cargo area may cause cargo to shift, tip over, or roll around the cargo area. It is contemplated that some individuals may want to secure cargo within their vehicles to minimize or prevent such movement.
By way of educational background, another aspect of the prior art generally useful to be aware of is that there are some currently available means for restraining cargo within a moving vehicle. For example, without limitation, ratchet straps, ropes, or bungee cords may be used to restrain cargo by attaching to one or more anchor points on the vehicle and extending across or attaching to the cargo. These restraint apparatuses may be attached to the anchor points and/or the cargo using a multiplicity of suitable means such as, but not limited to, hooks, various different knots, clamps, etc. Such approaches may require multiple straps, ropes or cords or the use of a long length of strap, rope, or cord wrapped around the cargo a number of times to restrain the cargo in more than one dimension, for example, without limitation, side to side, front to back, and vertically. Such approaches may be relatively time consuming to safely and effectively secure cargo. In some applications, cargo nets may be used to restrain cargo by draping the net over the cargo and securing the net at several anchor points on the vehicle.
In view of the foregoing, it is clear that these traditional techniques are not perfect and leave room for more optimal approaches.
Unless otherwise indicated illustrations in the figures are not necessarily drawn to scale.